A Lost Cause
by Skire
Summary: Yang and Blake's thoughts about each other. {BumbleBy Blake x Yang} [One-Shot]


"This girl's a lost cause."

That was the first thing that Blake could remember when she saw Yang go on a rampage in the woods. She scoffed at the statement and decided to prove the blonde fighter wrong. After seeing how Yang was fighting without thinking, the black haired fauna decided to step in and calm the party girl down before she decided to burn the whole forest down.

Yang stares at the fallen ursa before her. Calming her breathing, she looked up and her crimson eyes turned back into their usual lilac color and locked with captivating gold ones. What shocked her was the beautiful smirk that was directed at her. Yang tried not to stare at her new partner too much, trying to break the ice, Yang said,

"I could've taken him."

**-(Later)-**

Despite the quiet journey to the forest temple, Yang enjoyed the company provided by Blake.

The blonde brawler was intrigued by the fauna. She wasn't sure whether Blake was just toying with her or was simply just shy. Yang couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the ninja. Soon enough, they reached the temple. Trying to test the waters, Yang asks a dumb question,

"So..." Yang begins, "Think this is it?"

Blake simply gives her a look and moves on. Yang gladly follows.

The Black haired fauna is amused by her blonde companion. It seemed that her partner wasn't sure what to think of her yet. Blake decided to just act like she did not notice all the staring she was receiving from Yang.

They had finally reached the temple and all Blake wanted to do was to get it all over with. She checked each of the 'relics', wondering what sort of system will be used to team up the pair of students.

"How 'bout a cute little pony?" The raven haired girl heard her partner say.

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Sure."

_She's pretty cute._ Blake thought. _I might just like her._

**-(After Initiation)-**

Blake was right. She does like her partner. She's glad she was paired up with the blonde brawler. She was also pretty happy with the team she had been assigned into. Ruby was like a little sister, and so was Weiss, despite them being the same age.

Yang stretched as she and Blake walked to their new dorms. They were no longer having a huge slumber party since all the first years who passed the initiation exam were given their respective team's floor and partner rooms. Meaning their team was sharing a floor of a dorm house with another team, which so happened to be Team JNPR. Weiss and Ruby were sharing a room just like they were.

"Maaaan, I'm beat..." Yang stated as she walked slowly beside Blake.

"I would suppose so." Blake said, "You fought hard and you did pretty good." She commented.

"Pretty good?" Yang echoed. "I kicked ass! We all kicked ass!" The blonde grinned and put an arm around Blake's shoulders, pulling the fauna close. "Especially my wittle Blakey..." She cooed.

Blake blushed at the close contact and comment but smiled nonetheless.

She didn't make any move to get Yang off of her. Even though she wasn't that big a fan of being all touchy-feely, she liked it when Yang did it.

It simply felt right and nice.

**-(Blake and Yang's dorm)-**

Blake and Yang had showered and changed before relaxing in their new dorm.

Well... Blake was.

Yang was busy unpacking and setting her things in her side of the room while Blake was already in her pyjamas, simply putting off unpacking for tomorrow. She proceeded to read her book as she sat up right in her bed, ignoring the noise coming from Yang's side of the room as the blonde fixed up her belongings. Being engrossed in her book, Blake did not even notice that Yang had become quiet. Only noticing that the Blonde had stopped when she noticed an increased weight on her lap. The black haired fauna took her golden eyes off of the words on the page of her book to look down at the mass of blonde hair on her lap.

"Yang. What are you doing?"

Yang responded with snuggling closer to Blake's stomach, nuzzling her.

"Resting." She answered. "You're comfy and I'm tired. I wanna sleep."

Blake sighed and closed her book softly, "You have your own bed." The fauna stated as a matter of fact.

Yang weakly raised her hand to point to the thing Blake was speaking about. The fauna turned her head to see a mountain of 'junk' (Yang's stuff) on the blonde's bed.

She _was_ half done with unpacking.

Blake sighed once more, "I told you to just do it tomorrow."

"But I wanted to finish it tonight so I could hang out with Ruby tomorrow..." Yang said before looking up at Blake, "Help me?"

Blake made a small laugh before returning to her usual poker face, "Ahaha... No."

Yang pouted something fierce.

The blonde was once again testing the waters. Was Blake going to let her sleep next to her or on the floor?

_Time to find out_. Yang thought. _I hope she let's me sleep next to her since she's so comfy._ At this she lightly nuzzled Blake's stomach again.

"Then can I sleep next to you for tonight?"

Blake was quiet for a moment before replying to Yang. "Sure."

Yang couldn't believe that Blake had actually said yes. She was sure that her raven haired partner would make her sleep on the floor. The blonde grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're pretty cushion-y." Blake smirked.

Yang blushed and pouted a bit.

"I'm just kidding..." Blake said blandly.

Yang grinned again and wrapped her arms around the fauna. "Thanks anyway Blakey~" Yang cooed as she tightened her hug on Blake.

Blake simply rolled her eyes, opened her book once again and began reading. After a while though, her right hand began stroking Yang's blonde hair, making the latter purr in delight.

"You're just like a cat."

"Mrmm..." Yang smiled, "I prefer Lioness..."

Blake rolled her eyes once more and said, "Sure."

**-(Next Morning)-**

Blake yawned as she woke up. What a nice rest. She thought. She hadn't been that relaxed in a while. She was resting on something soft and warm... and... round?

The black haired fauna tried to get up but it seemed she was being kept in place by 'something'. She looked up from her spot and came face to face with an adorably sleeping Yang. Her hair was puffed around her and her mouth was slightly ajar. A blush crept its way onto Blake's face as she realized she was using Yang's chest as a pillow.

_I knew she was cushion-y._ Blake thought to herself.

One of Yang's arms were keeping Blake in place and the only way for Blake to get out was either to use her after image ability, or wake Yang up.

The fauna looked at her companion and her face softened at how at peace Yang was, she couldn't bear to wake her up, so she decided to use her after image ability. After getting out of the Blonde's grasp, Blake looked back at the bed and saw that Yang was grasping around, looking for something to replace the loss of Blake's body. Blake smirked at the Blonde and decided to do something so she would remember this.

She brought out her phone and took a picture of Yang.

_Oh, black mail material._ Blake smirked.

The fauna looked at the clock and saw it was around 9:30. It was pretty late for her since she usually woke up early. Yesterday's mission must've worn her out. She decided to go out and maybe get some breakfast so she went into the bathroom to change into some casual clothing since they had the day off. After doing so, she came out in a plain black longs sleeved shirt, white shorts and her boots.

Yang was still knocked out.

The fauna looked at the other side of the room and saw the mess Yang had left unfixed last night. Another smile formed on her face as she moved towards it.

**-(Later; around noon)-**

Blake was sitting in their floor's living room arm chair, reading a book, as usual. Nora; wearing a white shirt with a pink heart on it, pink shorts and her white shoes, Jaune; wearing a black shirt and his usual jeans and shoes, and Ruby; wearing a black shirt with a couple of red stripes at the left arm, black knee length shorts and her boots, were playing some game brought in by the blonde leader of Team JNPR and the 'kids' were having a blast. Weiss; wearing a white long sleeved shirt trimmed with light blue, a blue skirt and her boots, and Pyrrah; wearing a red tank top and a black skirt, were talking about dust on the couch while Ren was still in his and Jaune's room, sleeping.

**(A/N: I simply had the need to point out what they were wearing… gomen.)**

"Hey, Blake." Ruby called out. "Where's Yang? She said we were going to hang out today."

Blake opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by something tackling her from the side.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU BLAKEY!" The black haired fauna realized it was her partner. Blake squirmed in the embrace of the Blonde. Everyone in the room looked at the partners.

"Yang, please stop. I'm trying to read…" Blake said, her voice muffled by Yang. "And whatever it is you are thanking me for, it was nothing."

"But it wasn't nothing…" Yang smiled at her Partner as she moved away. "But I am a little sad."

"Why is that?" Blake asked as she turned back to her book, sparing Yang a glance, noticing that her blonde partner was now wearing an orange muscle shirt, black shorts and her boots.

"I won't be able to cuddle you any more." Yang pouted jokingly.

Blake blinked.

Weiss eye's went wide.

Nora went "Ooh."

Jaune went into a coughing fit.

Pyrrah simply cocked her head to the side.

Ruby raised a finger and opened her mouth to ask a question but was cut off by Yang.

"C'mon Ruby! We're hanging out today right!?" The blonde smiled as she dragged her sister out.

"Yeah, but Yang! Wait! What did you mean by-"

**SLAM.**

The front door was shut closed.

No one made any attempt to move. Everyone was simple staring at the blushing Blake as they tried to process what Yang had said.

"Augh..." Ren came into the room looking disoriented. "Nora, can you get me some coffee?"

Nobody made a move.

"Uhmm... Did something happen...?"

Nothing.

"Well... I think I'll just... go..."

* * *

**The title doesn't really have anything to do with the fic, does it? XD**

**It was the first thing that came to mind so... Bleh :P**

**Anyways, this is a Blake x Yang {one-shot} if you didn't notice. I might just pile all my BumbleBee one shots into this one, so there's a possibility I'm going to update them here or just make a new story.**

**I'll get back to you on that.**

**Anywuz, Review please!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
